The Future Is Now
by Werewolf10
Summary: Sequel to Past, Present, and Troy. Basicly about Troy and Gabriella's future and what they face together. Troyella and Chaylor. Second in trilogy. T. F. I. N. PART 2 UP NOW.
1. Should I, Should I Not

**Here it is! The sequel to **Past, Present, and Troy**! And to those of you who like Rascal Flatts in the last story, I will try as hard as I can to incorporate them and other country artists into this story. I too am a country junkie. Jessy will be making a few appearances as well.**

**Chapter 1. Should I, Should I Not...**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Troy, concentrate! The city playoffs are in two weeks!" Chad said handing Troy the ball.

It had been three years since Troy and Gabriella had gotten together. She was working alongside Taylor at a local chemistry lab. He and the rest of the team, even though graduated, still kept playing with Troy's dad still as the coach. And he and Gabriella were as close as the night they had made up. If not closer.

"Alright, Troy! Remember to go left then pass!" Jack shouted from the sidelines.

"Troy did just as he was told, passing it to Jason, who then landed it in the basket right before the buzzer sounded.

"Troy, Why are you spacing out all the time now?" Chad asked after practice.

"You think I should?" Troy asked staring into space.

"Should what?"

"Ask Gabriella?" Troy asked still staring into space.

"Dude, if there's one thing that fate meant to be, it's you and Gabriella." Chad sad smiling as he collected his gear.

"I don't know. I mean, I know she feels the same way. But I don't want to ask her at the wrong time! It might ruin everything!" Troy said hysterically.

"Chill out, man! You'll do fine! So, how are you gonna do it?" Chad said as they walked out of the gym.

"I'm gonna do it tonight. And I know the perfect way." Troy said smiling.

**I'll bet you've guessed by now what it is! If not, then you'll just have to wait!**


	2. Double or Nothing

**Thanks to every one who reviewed the last chapter! I'll be updating more often since we'll be moving in about a week. **

**Chapter 2. Double or Nothing**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Come on, Chad! Concentrate! Your worse than I was!" Troy said shaking his friend who was sitting on the couch next to him. They were watching tv in the apartment they had rented together and Chad didn't seem to care about anything that was happening on tv.

"Look, you know what you need?" Troy asked getting up and going into the kitchen. "A nice, big twinkie dog!" Troy said while cutting a twinkie in half and putting a hot dog inside. Then he squeezed cheese wiz all over the top of it and brought it over to Chad.

"Troy, I've been thinking." Chad started off. "Me and Taylor have been together almost as long as you and Gabriella."

"Yeah?" Troy replied sitting back down.

"Well, I've been thinkin' about asking her to marry me to." Chad said grinning.

"Sweet! So when were you planing on doing it? Cause I need some ideas." Troy asked grinning as well.

"I think I've come up with a plan on how we could both do it." Chad said scooting to the edge of the couch he was sitting on.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Dude, your willing to do that? For Taylor?" Troy asked when Chad was done.

"If it's for Taylor, then yes. So, are we on?"

"Yep. I'll call them and tell them to meet us at the high school at eight tomorrow night."

"Great. And I'll call Kelsie and set it up with her." Chad said before high-fiving Troy.

**I know, it's short again. But that's only because I'm going through MAJOR writers block with this. You know what that means don't ya? Feedback time!** **Oh, and by the way. The whole "twinkie dos idea came from one of the best movies ever made, "UHF". It's hilarious!**


	3. Will You?

**Sorry for the wait. We'll be moving in a few days so I'll probably be updating again in about a week. The song is "A Little More" by Skillet. Troy's singing is in **_italics_**, Chad's singing is in _bold italics _and both singing is underlined.**

**Chapter 3. Will You?**

00000000000000000000000000000000000

"Gabriella, Troy just faxed me." Taylor said walking into Gabriella's office in the lab where they worked together.

"What is it? He usually calls if he wants to say something." Gabriella asked while typing down some information on the computer.

"He wants us to meet him and Chad at the high school tonight. He also wants us to dress up nice." Taylor said reading the paper.

"Wonder what it is." Gabriella said looking at the paper herself.

"Guess we'll just find out tonight!" Taylor said smiling.

Her and Chad hadn't been going out quite as long as Troy and Gabriella, but they were just as much in love.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

"Dude, I'm nervous." Chad said that night as they were getting things set up in the auditorium.

"First time's always a little nerve wracking. Just think about how much Tay'll like it." Troy said smiling.

"Ok. Wonder where she is?" Chad said looking around.

"I'm right here!" Kelsi said running down one of the isles. In the past few years since they had graduated Kelsi still was a little shorter than everyone else. But she was still the fun loving person everyone knew and loved.

"Good! Did you bring the music we asked for?" Troy asked.

"Yep." Kelsi said pulling out a few sheets of music.

Just then they heard a car pull up outside.

"Ok, this is it! Everyone in their places." Troy said as everyone ran onto the stage.

"Ready, Jason?" Troy then shouted to the sound booth in the back.

"Ready as I'll ever be!" Jason shouted back.

Around two minuets latter Taylor and Gabriella walked into the auditorium looking around nervously.

Just then Kelsi started to play the music. Troy mouthed 'showtime' to a nervous Chad before stepping out into the spotlight.

"_Love is all around you now, so take a hold._

_Hidden in our words it sometimes ain't enough."_

Then to Taylor's surprise, Chad stepped out to.

"**_Don't suffocate day after day_**.

_**It's building up."**_

_**Cause when you feeling weak you know,**_

_**I'm strong enough."**_

Oh, let the world crash.

Love can take it.

Oh, let the world come crashing down.

Oh, let the world crash,

Love can take it.

Love can take a little.

Love can give a little more.

"_Love is indestructible._

_So take a hold._

_Sometimes hard to find a reason good enough."_

"_**I'll stand beside you.**_

_**Never leave through it all.**_

_**Faith will bring a way to the impossible.**_

Oh, let the world crash,

Love can take it.

Oh, let the world come crashing down.

Oh, let the world crash,

Love can take it.

Love can take a little.

Love can give a little more.

"_You can find me, you can find me,you can find me anywhere."_

"_**Take a look over your shoulder,"**_

I'll be standing there.

By the end of the song Gabriella and Taylor were in tears. They ran onto the stage where Troy and Chad greeted them with open arms.

"Troy, that was great!" Gabriella said pulling Troy into a big hug.

"Chad, I never knew you could sing!" Taylor said also hugging Chad.

"Me nether." Chad said shrugging. Taylor just smiled and pulled him into a soft kiss.

"This was great, guys! Thank you." Gabriella said grinning ear to ear.

"Well, there is one more thing we have for you." Chad said looking over at Troy.

"For years now, you two have been the most important people in our lives." Troy started off.

"And we don't know what we'd do without you." Chad finished.

"We just want to ask you two," Troy started before looking over at Chad.

"Will you marry me?" they said in unison.

Taylor and Gabriella immediately said yes before pulling their boyfriends into a long hug then passionate kiss.

When Gabriella and Taylor were hugging them, Troy and Chad gave each other a thumbs up.


	4. Wedding Chaos

**Well, I'm back! Hope ya didn't miss me too much! It's kinda short since I just got my computer hooked up, but I tried to make it as good as I could.**

**Chapter 4. Wedding Chaos**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"There there they are, the two husbands!" Zeke said once Troy and Chad walked into the gym.

"So, how did the girls react when you asked them?" Jason asked.

"Let's just say, it was almost to the point where she had to be surgically removed from my neck." Chad said grinning.

"Be careful. I heard that girls get all hyped up over weddings. They want everything to be perfect. If you mess up, you die." Zeke said with a serious look on his face.

"Gabriella? I don't think so, man. She's not realy the kind to get worked up over something like that." Troy said just before his dad walked in to get them ready for practice.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As Troy and Chad walked into their living room, they almost thought they had gotten the wrong apartment. Everywhere there was samples of napkins, balloons, food, and flowers. And right in the middle of it all was Gabriella and Taylor sitting on the couch looking through samples of paper plates and occasionally matching them up with cups andsilverware.

"What's all this?" Troy asked as he tried to make his was through his living room without stepping on things.

"Stuff for the wedding! Don't worry, we're only picking out stuff for the reception today." Gabriella said almost on the verge of hysteria.

"Cake!" Chad said when he saw that the table was covered with pieces of all different kinds of cake.

"NOO!" Taylor shouted jumping up from where she was sitting and throwing herself in between Chad and the cake. "All this is for the wedding! If you touch it, you die."

"But..." Chad started with a very surprised look on his face.

"No buts! There are other things to eat in this house besides cake." Taylor said as serious as could be.

Chad looked over at Troy. They gave each other a look that said 'We were wrong.'


	5. Plans

**A special thanks to nativewildimage** **for giving me the inspiration for this chapter**!

**Chapter 5. Plans**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hey, dad!" Troy said into the phone.

"Hey, Troy! How's the planning coming along?" Jack asked. Ever since the day of the final call-back, Jack had been nicer to Gabriella and had come to think of her as the daughter he never had.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. Me and Chad aren't going to be able to make a few practices. Taylor and Gabriella don't want to waist anytime preparing for the wedding." Troy said hoping his dad would understand.

"Ah, the girls want to get started already? Yeah, your mother was the same way. Sure. I'll tell the rest of the team. Just be sure you're there for the big tri-city game!"

"Thanks, dad!" Troy said before hanging up.

"Dude, are you gonna help me with this or what?" Chad shouted impatiently from the living room. "Taylor and Gabriella want us to pick our favorite wedding themes!"

"I think you've been hanging out with the girls to much." Troy said before sitting down in front of a stack of pamphlets.

"At least I care for my life!" Chad joked as he picked up a handful of papers.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_There was only half a minuet left in the game. No players were open. It was up to him now. Troy faked right then ran left, dodging five opposing players. The hoop was half way down the court, but he had to make the shot. Troy threw the ball with all his might and sent it hurdling towards the hoop. Five feet, four feet, three feet, two feet, one foot! The ball landed onto the rim and rolled around the hole. It came to a stop and..._

"RISE AND SHINE, TROY!"

Troy jumped from his sleep and sat up in his bed. Gabriella was standing over him with a big grin on her face. He looked over to see Chad standing in the doorway to his room still half asleep and Taylor standing beside him looking as happy as ever.

"Guys! It's five-thirty! Even the sun has enough sense not to be up this early!"Troy yawned as he stumbled out of bed.

"How many times do I have to tell you? If we don't start early, everyone else will get all the good stuff!" Gabriella said handing him his clothes.

"Yeah, everyone else is getting married the same time we are!" Troy mumbled.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing!" Troy answered quickly.

"Good." Gabriella said as she shoved him into the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Later that afternoon, Troy and Chad stumbled into their apartment with bags hanging off every limb, dazed looks on their faces, and Gabriella and Taylor behind them giggling at what the other was saying.

When they reached the couch, Troy and Chad dropped all the bags and collapsed on it sighing with relief.

"Oh, I almost forgot! I left the bridesmaid's head pieces in the back seat! We'll be back in a minuet!" Gabriella said before rushing out to the car with Taylor.

"Food. Must have food." Chad said while getting up and walking to the kitchen.

"How many types flowers can one guy smell before his nose goes numb?" Troy asked rubbing his eyes.

"Salvation!" Chad shouted.

"What?" Troy asked running into the kitchen.

"They left their cake samples here!" Chad said as he pulled two huge pieces of cake out of the refrigerator.

Troy grabbed his piece and he and Chad started wolfing it down. They were in heaven until they heard a throat clear. When they looked up Gabriella and Taylor were standing in the doorway looking at them with a look that could cut steel.

"What did we tell you about the cake?" Taylor said sternly as she walked over to them.

"We were hungry, dear!" Chad said with cake still in his mouth.

"But you didn't have to eat the cake!" Gabriella half shouted as she stomped over to Troy.

"Hand over the cake." Taylor said grabbing the plate. When she jerked she didn't think that Chad was actually going to let go, so when she did cake went flying all over her shirt.

"Why did you do that?" Taylor shrieked as she wiped at her shirt.

"It wasn't my fault!" Chad shrieked back.

"Well, this isn't my fault either!" Taylor said grabbing a handful of cake of her shirt and throwing it at Chad.

Chad, however, saw it coming and ducked. Causing it to land on Troy.

"Hey!" Troy said before grabbing some cake and throwing it back. But just before it left his hand, Chad stood back up. So it ended up hitting the back of his head. Chad threw some back, only to have it miss and hit Gabriella. Soon it had turned into an all out cake fight.

"So, is Mr. Basketball to macho to help plan OUR wedding?" Gabriella asked as she threw a chunk of cake at Troy.

"Well, maybe Ms. Martha Stewart is to inconsiderate to know that I have a life to!" Troy shouted back as he ducked a wad of icing thrown by Taylor.

"Maybe now you'll learn to listen to me!" Taylor shouted at Chad, who she had pinned on the floor, before embedding a piece of cake into his hair.

"You know, that is a nice shirt." Chad said to Taylor as he stood up.

"Thanks. You don't look half bad yourself." Taylor said panting.

Not even five seconds after that Taylor ran over to him and jumped on him, knocking him over in the process. They wrapped their arms around each other and started kissing passionately. Troy and Gabriella just shrugged and did the same.

"I love you." Gabriella said temporarily pulling apart.

"Not as much as I do." Troy said before pulling her back to him.

"From now on,... I promise to listen to you." Chad said in-between kisses.

"And I promise to stop using you as a pack mule." Taylor said before licking some icing off of Chad's nose.


	6. Bad News prt 1

**Chapter 6. Bad News prt. 1**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

That night, after numerous showers, Gabriella walked out onto her balcony.

"What a day." Gabriella sighed as she looked at the stars.

"You're telling me!" a voice behind her said.

Gabriella spun around to see Jessy standing behind her.

"Hey! I didn't know if I'd ever get to see you again!" Gabriella said running up to Jessy and giving her a big hug.

"We don't like to show ourselves all the time. But I thought I'd come back to tell you..."

"Tell me what?" Gabriella asked confused.

"Well, I'm not allowed to tell you everything, but just be prepared for a big change." Jessy said sadly.

"Is it about Troy?" Gabriella asked worriedly.

"Yes and no. I'm sorry." Jessy sighed.

"So, when will I know what it is?"

Just then the phone started to ring.

"Now." Jessy said gravely.

Gabriella slowly walked over to her ringing phone.

"Hello?" She answered nervously.

"Ms. Montez? Hello, I'm Mr. Rice. The director of employment for Jamseson Labs where you are currently employed." the man on the other end said.

"Yes?"

"We have been going over all of your progress made at our Albuquerque station. And we have decided it best to transfer you to another facility." Mr. Rice said.

"Have I not been doing well?" Gabriella asked confused.

"Actually, on the contrary, you have exceeded our employee expectations! Therefor, we feel it best to relocate you to one of our bigger stations where more important work in your field is being done."

"That's just great! But where is that exactly?"

"Denver, Colorado."

"Oh. Well, do I have a choice?" Gabriella asked still in shock.

"Sadly, no. We've already gone through the transfer motions. Reversing them would be next to impossible."

"I see. Ok. Bye." Gabriella said sadly.

She hung up the phone and turned around sadly. When she did she saw Jessy standing beside her looking just as sad as herself.

**I just found out that my dad broke his ankle. So that means I'll be at home all day watching my brothers. If I get five reviews then I'll post another chapter!**


	7. Bad News prt 2

**I'm back! Sorry I didn't update as soon as I'd have liked. I've had brothers and cousins hanging off every bone in my body all day today. Writing another chapter is all I have strength left for.**

**Chapter 7. Bad News prt. 2**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"How could this happen to me? And right before my wedding to!" Gabriella half shouted.

"Sorry, Gabriella. If I could change all this, I'd do it in a heartbeat. But , unfortunately, it just doesn't work that way." Jessy said sadly.

"I just don't understand. You showed me this great future and brought all this hope of a happy life, but when everything is finally coming true you just have to show up and tell me that's all about to change!" Gabriella said plopping down on her bed.

"I never said it was going to be easy. Every future is subject to change. I guess I should have told you that before I showed you." Jessy sighed.

"Just leave." Gabriella said sternly.

"I just.."

"I said leave!" Gabriella shouted.

"You may not see me, but I'll always be here for you." Jessy said slowly fading out of sight.

Gabriella put her head in her hands as tears started to roll down her face. How was she going to tell Troy? It wasn't going to be easy. Shattering someone's dream never is.

'Now I know how Jessy must have felt.' Gabriella thought to herself.

She picked up the phone and with shaky hands, dialed Troy's all to familiar number.

"Hey, Gabriella!" Troy said on the other end.

"Troy, could you come over here? There's something I need to tell you." Gabriella said softly.

"Sure, ok." Troy answered in a very confused tone. "I'll be right over."

Gabriella hung up and slowly walked down the stairs. Soon she heard the doorbell ring. Gabriella walked over to the door and slowly opened it.

"Hi. Is everything ok?" Troy asked walking in.

Gabriella just wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a big hug. Even though he didn't know the problem, he laid his head on top of hers and hugged her back. After about an hour Gabriella let go and lead him over to the couch.

"Troy..." Gabriella started. Then she stopped as the tears started to come back.

"Gabriella, if you're not ready to tell me you don't have to." Troy said putting his arms around her shoulders.

"No. I need to tell you now. Troy,...my company transferred me to Colorado." Gabriella managed to say before breaking down crying again.

"I's ok. It's ok." Troy whispered as he rocked Gabriella back and forth. "It's ok. We'll make this work. Somehow."


	8. Life Without You

**Chapter 8. Life Without You**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

That night happened two months ago. Gabriella had been doing great at her new job. Everyone respected her and she was making twice as much as she used to. But she wasn't happy. She was miles away form Troy.

Troy wasn't doing any better. Sure, he had all the time he needed to practice for the tri-city game next week, but everyone on the team had noticed that something was gone from the way he played. And when he wasn't playing basketball he was either moping around his apartment, sleeping, or playing sadly on the piano.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Gabriella sat in her apartment watching video feed from Troy's playoff on her laptop. The Wildcats were in the lead. Only one more win to make it to the championships.

"Bolton runs down the court passing it to Danforth. Danforth dodges Wilson before returning it back to Bolton." the announcer said.

Troy ran down the court and slam dunked the ball with two seconds left in the game.

"The Wildcats win! This win confirms their spot in the championship tournament next week..." the anouncer said before Gabriella switched off her laptop.

She smiled sadly as she got up from the couch and walked over to her window.

"Congratulations, Troy." she whispered.

Just then her phone rang.

"Hello?" Gabriella answered.

"Hey, Gabriella. It's me." Troy said.

"Hey. Congrads on winning! Guess you'll be in the championship."Gabriella said as happily as she could.

"Yeah. Wish you were here to see me play. In person, I mean."

"Yeah. Well, I guess I'll talk to ya later." Gabriella said before hanging up.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Troy walked into the living room of his and Chad's apartment and plopped down on the couch.

"What did Gabriella have to say?" Chad asked putting the tv on mute.

"Same as always. She's happy for me and wishes she could be here." Troy sighed.

"Look me, Jason and Zeke were planing to go out tonight to celebrate. Why don't you come too."

"No thanks. I think I'm going to go to bed early." Troy said getting up.

"Come on, man. You need to get out more. The only place you go anymore is to the gym to practice." Chad said as Troy continued to walk to his room completely ignoring him.

When Troy reached his room he closed and locked the door behind him. He slowly walked over to his desk where he had a keyboard Kelsi had given him for his birthday.

"_I wake up in teardrops that fall like rain._

_I put on that old song we danced to and then,_

_I head off to my job, guess not much has changed._

_Punch the clock, head for home, check the phone just in case._

_Go to bed, dream of you._

_That's what I'm doing these days." _Troy played sadly as tears started slowly falling down his face.

**Still kinda short. But that's only because I don't have a lot of ideas for this part. By the way, the song is the chorus of "These Days" by Rascal Flatts.**


	9. A Future No One Deserves

**Chapter 9. A Future No One Deserves **

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Gabriella sighed as she walked into her apartment. Everyone at work had been doing their best to make her feel at home. But the truth was, she would never be home there. She sat her purse on the counter as she walked tiredly into the kitchen.

Work was the only thing she wanted to do anymore. It was the only thing that even remotely took her mind of Troy. Gabriella took out some chinese leftovers and sat down on her couch.

"Sorry it worked out this way." a voice behind her said.

Gabriella spun around in surprise, only to find Jessy leaning against the wall.

"Easy for you to say." Gabriella said bitterly before turning back around. "Didn't I tell you to beat it."

"Just wanted to see if you're ready to talk. But I guess you aren't." Jessy said before turning around to leave.

"Why does it have to be like this? I wish I could go back in time just to tell myself not to fall in love with him. I should have just stayed away from him after that whole Sharpay incident." Gabriella said angrily before bursting into tears.

Jessy sat down on the couch beside her and put her arms around her as Gabriella put her head on Jessy's shoulder. Soon Gabriella stopped crying and her breathing evened out, signifying that she was asleep.

Jessy slowly stood up and lay Gabriella down on the couch. She walked over to the lamp on the side table and turned it off, leaving only the moon to light the room.

She slowly walked over to the couch and took one last look at Gabriella before starting to fade away.

"No one deserves this." she whispered before disappearing.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Gabriella was running through the streets. She had no idea where she was going. All she knew was that she had to get to Troy in time. But it seemed like no matter how fast she ran, it was never fast enough._

_When she tripped, it seemed to take hours off her clock. Finally she reached her destination. It was a church. The one she and Troy were going to have their wedding at. But when she saw the bride and groom walking out, her heart stopped._

_It was Troy and Sharpay walking out of the building. _

_As Troy passed her he said, "Sorry, Gabriella. But you weren't here."_

Gabriella was shaken awake. She looked up to see Jessy standing over her with a suitcase in hand.

"Come on. We have to hurry." Jessy whispered.

"For what?" Gabriella asked confused as she sat up sleepily.

"We're going back to New Mexico." Jessy said with a big smile.

"What?" Gabriella asked in a mixture of happiness and confusion.

"You heard me right, New Mexico. You've got your old job back. Now all you have to do is tell everyone that it was the manager's decision." Jessy said with a big grin.

"But how...is that even possible?" Gabriella asked as she slipped her shoes on.

"Hey, who do you think was the one responsible for getting your mom transferred to Albuquerque in the first place?" Jessy said handing Gabriella the suitcase.

Gabriella just pulled Jessy into a huge hug.

"Now we better hurry. We have a long way to go in just a few minuets." Jessy said walking over to Gabriella's tenth story window.

"For what?"

"Troy's Championship game! It's almost half over!" Jessy said opening the window and walking out onto thin air.

"But, won't I fall?" Gabriella asked looking down nervously.

"Just hold my hand and you'll be fine." Jessy said extending a hand out to Gabriella.

After a few minuets, Gabriella gathered up her courage and took Jessy's hand. She stepped out of her window and found herself hovering right along side Jessy.

"Now like I said, we have a_ long_ way to go." Jessy said smiling as big as ever.


	10. Home Again

**Chapter 10. Home Again**

00000000000000000000000000000000

Gabriella found herself rushing through the clouds. She was clinging with all her might to Jessy, who was riding a surf board of sorts. But instead of waves, it rode on clouds.

Below her, Gabriella could see countless cities zooming under them faster than any car she had ever seen.

Jessy flipped over storms, swirled inside tornadoes and skimmed over fields covered with fog. All with the expertise only an angel could possess.

"Hold on tight!" Jessy yelled.

She skidded to a stop on a cloud right over the building where Troy's game was being held.

"It's half-time now." Jessy said as they looked down on the building.

"Let's go." Gabriella said smiling.

Jessy took Gabriella's hand and they slowly lowered to the ground. She led Gabriella to one of the walls and walked right through it.

They were in one of the locker rooms of the stadium. Troy was the only one there. He was sitting on one of the benches with his head down.

Gabriella slowly walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

He immediately jumped up turned around. When he saw Gabriella he jumped over the bench and wrapped his arms around her neck.

She in turn wrapped her arms around his chest.

"Gabriella, I missed you so much!" Troy said into her hair.

"Me to, Troy. I don't ever want to leave you again." Gabriella said still clinging to him.

After a few minuets they were interrupted by the rest of the team running in to get Troy.

"Gabriella! You're back!" they all yelled as they ran over to them.

"Yep. You better get out there, Troy. Make a basket for me." Gabriella said kissing his cheek.

"I will." Troy said smiling before running out.

For the rest of the game, Troy was like lightning. He made three baskets in a row, winning the game.

The whole team was happy to have the old Troy back again.


	11. AN

**Sorry I haven't been able to update lately. Things have been really hectic around here so as soon as thing easy down a bit I'll get back on the story!**


	12. Save Our Story!

**I seriously need ideas for the wedding! If you have _ANY_ , they are welcomed with open arms.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry about the delay. I had writers block for a while and needed time to reload. A HUGE thanks to primesetter31 for some great ideas! Dude, if you ever need any help with one of your stories, just let me know!**

**Chapter 13. **

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ok Troy, how's this?" Gabriella asked as she sat on Troy's couch flipping through papers. "We decorate the hall with white roses and violets and then lace ivy around the marble pillars on either side of the altar. Then at the reception we eat herb lemon chicken, minestrone soup with spring vegetables, and for dessert we have rhubarb and strawberry tarts!"

"And how much is all this going to cost?" Troy asked nervously.

"Well, the flowers are going to be around $85, the ivy and pillars are going to be $95 a piece, and the catering will be $200. So ad in the priest, the horse drawn carriage, the band, and a few extra things and it comes out to around $2,000!" Gabriella said with a smile.

Troy nearly fainted as he grabbed the table for support.

"What's the matter, Troy?"

"Chad warned me about this." Troy mumbled.

Chad and Taylor had gotten married a few days before Gabriella came back. They had wanted to wait until Gabriella could be there too so they could have the double wedding they had been planning on, but Troy convinced them to go ahead with it.

"Look, Gabriella. Are you sure we're going to be able to afford this?" Troy asked sitting down beside Gabriella.

"My mom agreed to pay for the hall and priest, and I can pay for the catering. So that only leaves $1556." Gabriella said adding a few numbers up on her calculator.

Troy nearly passed out again.

"Where are we going to get that kind of money!" Troy half shouted.

"What about your dad?" Gabriella asked.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Yeah, but dad! Where are we ever going to get that kind of money?" Troy shouted into the phone.

"Sorry, son. But this is how your mother and I were. No one would help us. We had to learn to deal our selves."

"Fine. Bye, dad." Troy said before hanging up the phone.

"What about Chad?"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Troy, dude. You know if I had the money I'd gladly help ya. But I don't at the time." Chad said on the other end of the line.

"Ok, I understand. Tell Taylor I said hi." Troy said before hanging up.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

By the end of the day Troy had called everyone they knew with no luck.

"I'm sorry, Troy. All I wanted was for our wedding to be perfect." Gabriella said as she and Troy sat on his couch with her head against his chest.

"It's not your fault. It's nobody's fault."

"But I just ruined our wedding. I spent most of the money on stuff we're never going to use." Gabriella said sadly.

"Aww, come on. Things aren't that bad! Now give me a smile." Troy said shaking Gabriella.

Gabriella just lay there.

"I don't see one." Troy said smiling.

Gabriella still didn't move.

"I said smile!" Troy shouted before wrapping his arms around Gabriella and hugging her as tightly as he could.

"No! I refuse to!" Gabriella said even though she was smiling a mile wide.

"Then how about now!" Troy said as he started to tickle her.

Gabriella burst out laughing as she started to squirm trying to get away. But Troy's strong arms were no match for her. He pinned her down on the couch and gave her a big kiss.

"So there!" Troy said before letting her up.

"Thanks, Troy. You always make things better." Gabriella smiled.

"Just doing my job!" Troy said shrugging.


	14. Interferance

**Finally! I can update! Hope I didn't leave ya hanging for to long.**

**Chapter 14. Interference**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

That night Gabriella sat on her balcony staring at the stars with tears forming in her eyes.

"How could this happen to me?" she said to nobody.

"How could what happen?" Jessy said appearing beside her.

"Oh, like you don't know." she replied bitterly.

"Actually, I don't. You had a replacement today. I had to go to some conference on global warming. So, what'd I miss?" Jessy said sitting down beside her on the bench.

"Well nothing much, just that me and Troy might not get married because of our finances at the moment." Gabriella said as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Oh, Jessy! What am I going to do?" she said finally bursting into tears and throwing her head on Jessy's shoulder.

"Shhhh. It's ok. Everything'll be alright." Jessy said patting her back trying to calm her down.

But Gabriella only cried harder. Jesy had nothing else to do but to wrap her arms around her and let the tears come.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After a half an hour, Gabriella lifted her head and smiled.

"Thanks, Jessy. You're always there when I need you." she said wiping her eyes.

"It's my job." Jessy shrugged as Gabriella got up and walked to the door.

"Well, you do your job very well." Gabriella laughed she walked over to her bed.

"Why, thank you." Jessy said as Gabriella crawled into bed. "And believe me when I said that everything'll be alright."

"I hope your right." Gabriella yawned before drifting off to sleep.

"Me too." Jessy whispered before dissapearing.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

On the summit of Mt. Everest, Jessy stood before a large glowing presence that illuminated the whole mountian.

"I know very well the reason of which you are concerned with. But tell me your thoughts on this." a loud but gentle voice that seemed to come from everywhere said.

"Well, boss, I hate to see Gabriella and Troy like this. It just tears me apart that I can't do anything." Jesy said sadly.

"I understand. But I didn't put you down there to solve all problems. Leave that to me. Your job is to protect them and see that their life is kept fit."

"But now I'm only trying to protect them of heartbreak." Jessy said smiling.

"You are stubborn, aren't you." the voice chuckled.

"If I am, Sir, it was you who made me so." Jessy shrugged as she continued to smile.

"Everything will workout in the end." the voice said as an envelope floated over to Jessy.

The light and the voice then disappeared engulfing the mountain in darkness once again.

Jessy looked in the envelope. She smiled and stuffed it in her pocket before flying off on her "cloud board".

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Gabriella walked in her house with the mail. She absentmindedly flipped through the bills and ads until something caught her eye.

It was a letter from the company where she worked. She opened it and pulled out the letter.

_Dear Ms. Montez,_

_Due to your outstanding three years of service with us, we are pleased to appoint you with the honor of being Employee of the Month. Usually this is awarded with a plaque, but taking into consideration your current situation, we have awarded you with a check for one-thousand dollars to spend as you wish._

_Sincerly,_

_Mr. Rice, Jameson Labs_

Gabriella ran as fast as she could to the phone to call Troy and tell him the good news. When he heard he came right over.

"See, Troy. I told you I had a good feeling about all of this!" Gabriella said as Troy read the letter.

"You're right! Oh, Gabriella, I'm so happy." Troy said as he hugged Gabriella.

As Gabriella looked over his shoulder, she saw Jessy standing outside smiling and giving her a thumbs up.


	15. AN2

Sorry I haven't been able to update as much as I'd like to. But I need your help to make the next chapter possible. I need some ideas for the wedding. I've only been to one when I was five so I have no clue what goes on at a wedding. It doesn't matter if they're funny or serious. I"LL ACCEPT ANYTHING! As I've said many times before, most of my best ideas come from ideas sent in from readers!


	16. Holy Matrimony

**FINALLY! I've gotten around to typing this! Well here it is, the moment you've all been waiting for! Hope I haven't lost ya'll! Oh yeah, and sorry for the shortness on the wedding part. Weddings arn't really my strong point.**

**Chapter 16. Holy Matrimony.**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Gabriella breathed nervesly as she and Taylor stood in the beautifully decorated hallway. They were in matching wedding gowns waiting for the music to start playing.

"I don't know if I can do this, Tay." Gabriella said nervously.

"Just settle down, you'll do fine. It's just like at the rehersal last night, only everyone's here." Taylor said calmly.

"Was that the music!" Taylor shreiked jumping at the noise.

"That was a car horn." Gabriella sighed a little anoyed.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the sanctuary Troy and Chad wasn't doing any better.

"Dude, how's my hair?" Chad asked.

"Fine." Troy said anoyed.

"Ok, good." Chad said settling down.

"How's my suit look? Is that a stain? Oh my gosh, I can't go on. I have to fix this." Chad said starting to walk off.

"Chad! It's a drop of sweat. It'll dry. Get over it." Troy said grabbing his shoulders.

"Ok. Sorry. I've just never been a groom before."

"Well how do you think I feel?" Troy said laughing nervously.

Just then Kelsi started the music. They both gulped.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I now pronounce you men and wifes. You may now kiss your brides." the minister finished.

They each turned to their now wife and they kissed passionatly while everyone cheered and clapped.

When they broke apart Troy smiled at Gabriella.

"Till death do us part." he whispered.

"Without a doubt." she whispered back smiling.

"I love you." Chad said to Taylor.

"With all my heart." Taylor said back.

They turned and started walking down the isle. As they did Gabriella happened to look over and standing in the corner of the room was Jessy, grinning ear to ear.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The reception was small, but perfect. there was flowers, music, and some of the best food on earth. Troy had talked Zeke into making the cake. On top it had a candy music note with little candy basket balls surrounding it.

"Can I have everyone's attention?" Jack Bolton said standing up. Everyone went silent.

"First off I want to congratulate my son and his friend. You boys couldn't have married better women. Next I need to make and apology, guys, we're all sorry we couldn't help you when you needed help. But we have a good explanation. We all decided to chip in our money and send you four on a delux honeymoon cruise. It leaves tomorrow morning." Jack said handing his smiling son the tickets.

"Thanks, dad!" Troy said before standing up and giving his father a hug. "And thanks everyone else."

Troy sat back down and showed the other three the pamplet.

Soon the reception was over and Troy, Gabriella, Chad, and Taylor was standing waiting for the limo that would take them to the hotel for the night.

"Hold on." Gabriella said to Troy. "There's someone I haven't talked to yet."

That person was of couse, Jessy. Gabriella walked back into the building where she found Jessy standing by the buffet with a full plate and a full mouth.

"Hey! Dere's de newly weg!" Jessy said still with half a mouth full.

Gabriella laughed and ran over to give her a hug.

"This is the happiest day of my life!" Gabriella said when they pulled apart.

"Me too. I can't tell you how long I've waited for this to happen. Seems like eternity!" Jessy laughed.

Gabriella smiled widely. "Thanks."

"For what?"

"For doing what you do. I mean without you, I would have never gotten back together with Troy." Gabriella smiled.

"Hey, don't thank me. I"m just following orders." Jessy said smiling also.

"Gaby, the limo's here!" Troy said poking his head in the door way.

"Be right there!" she said back. "Gotta go! See ya soon?"

"Anytime you want." Jessy said before giving her another hug.

"Gabriella! The limo has a fridge and a tv!" Taylor yelled.

"Go get em, tiger." Jessy said winking.

Gabriella smiled and ran outside and hopped in the limo beside Troy. Chad and Taylor were already on the verge of making out.

"They just couldn't wait until we got to the hotel, could they." Troy laughed. "So, who were you talking to?"

"An old friend." Gabriella smiled.

"Ok." Troy shrugged. "I love you."

"Ditto" Gabriella said smiling before leaning over to kiss him. After just a few seconds they were making out as well.

"Oh great." Gabriella said temporarily breaking off. "Now were as bad as Chad and Taylor."

"I think we can be badder." Troy said grinning devilishly.


	17. Home Not So Sweet Home

**Hey guys! I just wanted to clear up some things first. If you notice that all of the sudden Im speeding things up a little, it's cause I am. Mostly because there are parts that I_ really_ want to get to.**

**Chapter 16. Home Not So Sweet Home**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Troy and Gabriella sat on the couch in their apartment.

"Would you like another bowl of ice cream, Mrs. Bolton?" Troy asked standing up.

It had been a couple of weeks after their honeymoon. Chad's dad was in real estate so he already had a house lined up for them. That left Troy and Gabriella with the apartment.

"No thank you, Mr. Bolton. Any more and I'll have to start working out." Gabriella said getting up.

"Right. You have to do anything at work. Just sit there and look through a microscope." Troy said putting the bowls in the sink.

"Exactly. Unlike you who comes in everyday practicly a fountian of sweat." Gabriella said smiling walkin into the kitchen.

"While you sit in a air conditioned lab looking at DNA." Troy said a little frusterated.

"Now what's that supposed to mean?" Gabriella said sensing the frusteration in his voice.

"Nothing. Im just saying that I don't think it's to fair that you sit on your but all day making 45 bucks an hour while Im in a hot gym day in and day out making barely 20,000 a game, if we win!" Troy said finally coming out with it.

"Well excuse me. I can't help it that basketball was the future you chose for yourself!" Gabriella said.

"Ok, fine. Just forget it." Troy said still frusterated. "Do you want some more ice cream or not."

"Ice cream. Is that what you're going to feed our child?" Gabriella said before turning around and heading down the hallway leaving Troy standing there in shock.

After a few seconds of pacing in the kitchen he got his jacket on and grabed his keys before yelling down the hall, "Im going out with Chad for a little while!"

When he didn't get a response he sighed and headed out the door while Gabreilla lay on their bed quietly sobbing.


	18. AN3

**Hey, guys! I just want to be sure that people are actually still reading this story. I don't want to be writing for nothing. So if I don't get 8 reviews by next week, Im not going to update anymore. I realy love writing this story and I don't want to see it die!**


	19. Love is Forever

Well you'll all be happy to know at I have recieved more than the set number of reviews! Yaaaaayyyyyy! I don't have to stop! Thanks to everyone who cared enough to review! Now don't forget to review in the future, or I might seriously have to stop. 

Chapter 19. Love is Forever 

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000 

"And your sure that's what she said?" Chad asked as he threw the ball in the hoop.

"Yeah. But Im still confused. Why did she wait till now to tell me?" Troy asked as his ball bounced back.

They had gone to the community gym where they held basketball practices.

"Dude, as I've often warned you, girls have a mind of their own. There's no telling what their thinking at any given moment." Chad said grabbing the second ball that sat by his feet.

"But this is serious! Ok, this is ,like, the biggest fight we've had. Ever. And I don't even know exactly what we're fighting about!"

"Deep, man." Chad said tossing the ball again.

"I know. I don't know if it's about our jobs, or about our future, or what!" Troy said confused.

"Well, if there's one thing I know about girls, it's that after they've gotten mad they need a few ours to cool down. Unless you want to wake up with your hair on fire."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Gabriella lay on their bed staring into space as the tears slowly made their way down her cheeks.

"Anything I can do to help?" an all to familiar voice said from behind her.

Gabriella turned around to see Jessysitting on the edge of the bed. She took one look at Jessy before throwing her arms around her neck and letting the tears come.

"Jessy, you saw it all, didn't you? He's mad at me!" Gabriella sobbed.

"Yeah, sad to say, I had to watch it. But I don't think he's mad at you." Jessy said softly.

"Then why did he yell at me. He's mad at me cause he thinks I have a better job than him!" Gabriella said continuing to cry.

"I think he's just scared. He's scared that he won't be able to provide for you, or your future children. He's afraid of becoming worthless to you." Jessy said still in a soft, calm voice.

"He knows that I would never think that of him!" Gabriella said looking up.

"Are you sure? Jessy said smiling.

Gabriella smiled back.

"So, word is your expecting." Jessy said smiling even bigger.

"Yeah." Gabriella said placing a hand on her mid-section. "Do you think Troy got the hint?"

"I think so. Are you nervous?"

"A little. Probably more now than I was." Gabriella said as her smile vanished.

"Just keep the faith. Things'll get better."

"I wish I could believe you as easy as that." Gabriella said laying her head down on Jessy's lap.

Soon she was fast asleep.

Jessy slowly slipped out from under her and was about to leave when she heard Troy's car pull up.

She walked down the stairs and opened the door right as Troy was walking up.

"Uh, hey." he said a little shocked. "You're Gabriella's friend. From the wedding."

"Yeah. I'm Jessy. Nice to finally meet you." she said holding out her hand.

"So, is Gabriella in there?" Troy asked after they had shook hands.

"Yeah. She just fell asleep."

"I guess you heard about our little fight." Troy said shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Yep. From the sounds of it you lost your temper a little." Jessy said crossing her arms.

"Woa, wait a minuet! Me? No, she's the one who lost her cool! She totaly came down on me! I'm inocent here!"

Jessy just gave him a knowing look.

"Ok, fine! It was me. Just like it's always me." Troy said sitting down on the chair outside their door and putting his head in his hands. "What am I going to do?"

"Just go in ther and tell her your sorry. You know you are, you just have to say it."

"But what if she doens't forgive me?" Troy asked worriedly.

"Trust me, she will." Jessy said smiling.

"Ok, I will. Thanks." Troy said standing up.

"Any time." Jessy said patting his back before walking off.

Troy took a deep breath before walking in.

He went into their bedroom to find Gabriella sound asleep on their bed. He knelt down in frount of her and stroked her cheek till she opened her eyes.

"Troy? What are you doing here?" she asked sleepily.

"I still live here, don't I?" Troy asked smiling.

"Yeah, but I thought you were mad at me." Gabriella said confused.

"How could I be mad at the prettiest girl on the planet? Gabriella, I'm sorry for yelling at you. I'm not mad at you. I just don't want to be worthless to you."

"Oh, Troy. You know that I would never think that of you." Gabriella said sitting up and taking his head in her hands. "I love you, no matter what."

"I love you too." Troy said standing up and sitting beside her on the bed.

Gabriella, still with his head in her hands, pulled his face to her's in a pasionate kiss.

When they broke apart Troy took his hand in hrs.

"So, your pregnant." he said smiling.

"Yeah." Gabriella said smiling back.

"How far along are you?"

"Four weeks."

Troy placed a hand on her stomach.

"Well, I know one thing. I know that he or she is going to be just as beautiful as their mother." TRoy said before leaning in to give her yet another passionate kiss.


	20. Baby Blues

**Chapter 20. Baby Blues**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Oh this is so cute!" Gabriella exclamed as she and Taylor dashed for what seemed like the 100th outfit that day.

"Woopady-doo!" Troy said waving his finger in the air from where he and Chad stood about ready to collapse.

The only response from Gabriella was a stern look.

"Troy, you have done nothing but critisize me and Taylor all day. Why don't you make youself useful and at least help me deside on a theme for the room."

"Ok, fine. How about elephants. Thats what I had when I was born." Troy said shrugging.

"Actually, I'm kind of fond of teddy bears." Gabriella said holding up the outfit that had a fuzzy bear on it.

"Well, you asked for my input!" Troy said throwing his hands up.

"I know. Im sorry, honey." Gabriella said walking over and putting her arms around his waist. "How about we colaberate and do a zoo theme?"

"I think thats a perfect idea. As long as we can dig out my old stuffed elephants." Troy said smiling.

"Of course." Gabriella said smiling back.

"Chad." Taylor said standing beside him.

"What?"

"I want what Troy and Gabriella have." she said laying her head on his shoulder.

"What, relationship issues?" Chad said joking.

"No, I want a baby." Taylor said looking up at him.

"Seriously?" Chad asked to get a nod and a smile from Taylor.

He smiled back and kissed her softly.

"Anything for you."

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Troy, Gabriella, Taylor, and Chad walked into the child birthing classes. Accually it was more like Gabriella and Taylor dragged Troy and Chad in. Gabriella was about five months along and Taylor was two months.

"This is so unnessesary!" Troy whinned as they walked through the door.

"Troy, if you want to be an informed parent and be able to rais your child right, this class in a must!" Gabriella said.

Troy was about to say something back but Gabriella and Taylor suddenly shrieked and ran acros the room to a girl who was shreiking also. They guessed it must be a friend from colledge or something.

"Dude, nows our chance. Let's sneek out and lock ourselves in the car." Chad said starting to ease out the door.

They never got a chance.

"Ok, couples! Everyone find a seat!" said a girl up at the front.

Gabriella and Troy waved them over to where they were sitting in the front row.

"My name is Lindsay. I'm not your actual instructor. I'm just filling in for the lady who's supposed to be here." said the twenty-something year old girl.

"All right! A sub!" Chad whispered to Troy. Troy grinned and they high-fived.

"Now today we're supposed to watch a movie, so if someone would just get the lights." Lindsay said turning on the projector.

"Maybe this won't be so bad after all!" Troy said as he and Chad kicked back th their seats.

"Break out the popcorn!" Chad said as the lights went out.

"Caesarian section: a cut above natural child birth." said the voice on the video.

Fifteen seconds into the video Troy was plastered to Gabriella's arm staring at the screen in pure fright and Chad was curled up in a ball in his seat with his eyes clamped shut mumbling "There's no place like home! There's no place like home!"

After the movie was over, Lindsay stood up and after giving Troy and Chad a woried look took out the lesson paper.

"Ok, now we have to talk about the proper color of ambiodic(sp?) fluid."

"No we don't!" Troy whimpered.

"Yes we do!" Lindsay said getting frusterate before holding up a chart. "See this! It has to be clear! It must be clear! If it's any other color, then you have a problem."

After that she went on to explain what all the different colors meant, while at the same time Troy and Chad were turning all those colors.

Troy looked over at Gabriella to see her calmly drinking a large glass of ice water. But as Troy looked back up front, Gabriella, like most pregnant women, became clumsy and spilt the water all over her lap.

Troy, on the other hand, didn't know this.

"Her water broke!" he yelled when he saw her lap.

All the other women started looking over and yelling "Is it clear? Is it clear?"

"It's got ice chips in it!" Troy yelled holding up a handfull.

Needless to say, Troy arrived home that night with a black eye.


	21. Baby Blues part 2

**Chapter 21. Baby Blues part 2 **

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Ok, everything's set!" Gabriella said as she finished up the living room.

It was the day of her and Taylor's baby shower. They had invited Sharpay, Kelsi, Gabriella's mom, Taylor's mom, Chad's mom, Troy's mom, and some close friends from work. Gabriella was eight mounths and Taylor was five.

"Just in time! The cookies are done!" Taylor said from the kitchen.

"Sweet!" Troy said as he and Chad appeared from the next room where they were playing an NBA video game.

"Ah ah ah!" Gabriella said crossing her arms. "Those are for the guests!"

"Well what are we supposed to eat?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, we can't just sit there and watch you guys stuff your faces!" Chad added.

"Don't worry, you won't." Taylor said coming out of the kitchen. "You guys won't even be here."

"What?!" they both said in unison.

"You heard her. Now out! Everyone'll be here in fifteen minuets!" Gabriella said pushing them to the door.

"What's this?! I'm being kicked out of my own house!" Chad protested as they were shoved out the door.

"Fine, if they don't want us at their party, then we'll have a party of our own! Come on Chad, let's call the guys."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Oh, yeah! I haven't had this much fun in years!" Chad shouted above the music.

"Woooooohoooooooo!" Troy shouted back.

He was about to go get another refil until he felt his phone vibrating.

"Hold on!" he shouted before making his way to the restroom.

"Hello?" he said once he was inside.

"Troy? Where are you?"

"Hey, mom! Me and the guys are at Chuckie Cheese. Could you make this quick? Zeke's about to get enough tickets at Ski Ball to get the water gun!"

"Well, I think you might want to come home, like, now."

"Why?" Troy asked. Just then Chad burst into the restroom.

"Zeke got the highest score of the day! They're giving us a free pepperoni pizza!" Chad shouted.

"Hang on, Chad. My mom says we're needed at home."

"Awwwwww! And I was just about to get Chuckie's autograph!" Chad said disapointed.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As they pulled into the driveway they could immediatly tell something was wrong. All the cars were still there.

"This isn't good." Troy said to Chad with a worried face.

They got out of the car and started up the walkway. As they approched the front door, Troy's dad stepped out.

"Good luck, son." he said with a genuine look of pitey.

Troy gulped before stepping up to the door.

"Wait." his dad said.

Jack walked up to them and took the mouse hats off their heads.

"Ok." he said patting his son on the shoulder.

Troy opened the door and immediatly he could hear sobbings. When he entered the living room every eye was turned onto him. Sitting on the couch with Taylor and her mom sitting beside her, Gabriella was sobbing her eyes out.

She eventaly looked up, but as soon as she saw Troy standing there, she burst out in tears again.

"What is it, sweety?" Troy said walking over and kneeling down in front of her.

"I can't believe you have the nerve to ask that question!" Gabriella said still sobbing. "You know what! You left me alone at my baby shower! You'd rather party with your friends at Chuckie Cheese that open gifts with me!"

"How did you know I went there?" Troy asked.

"Please. You have pizza sause all over your mouth."

After a few seconds she burst out crying again and threw her arms around his neck.

"Oh, Troy! I'm sorry for yelling at you! Please forgive me!" she said sobbing again.

Troy, with a look of absolute confusion looked behind them and saw his dad mouthing "Hormones."

**Just to give you a little sneek peek...if you review and are REALLY nice to me, I just MIGHT make the next chapter the birth ;)**


	22. Baby Joy

**Since you were all nice and reviewed, I'm gonna keep my promise. Thanks to Iwasallwoah for your review! Glad to hear _someone's _hooked! Oh, and I'm goin to end this story with this chapter and the next chapter will start The Future Is Now part 2 since thers a whole lot more to come!**

**Chapter 22. Baby Joy**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

That night after everyone had left and while Troy was in the shower, Gabriella went in to do some laundry. When she reached up in the cabinet to get the soap, she didn't see that she pulled down a full bottle as well.

When she saw that it was falling, she put her hands up over her face. But when she didn't feel anything she took her hands away to see it floating in thin air. Then a hand appeared holding it followed by Jessy's whole body.

"Thanks." Gabriella said smiling.

"Just doing my job." Jessy shrugged as she put the bottle back in the cabinet.

"So, have a good baby shower?" she asked.

"Yeah. There was a little insident with Troy, but that's passed."

"So I saw. Well, I gotta go. I just wanted to congradulate you and Troy. I know you two I'll love the baby as much as you love each other."

"Thanks. I can't wait till it's finally the day!" Gabriella shrieked before turning to turn on the washer.

"Yeah. Same here." Jessy said in a sadder tone.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chad walked up to Troy and Gabriella's door and knocked four times. After a few seconds of waiting Troy opened the door and threw himself at Chad's feet.

"Thank heavens!" he said with a sigh of relief.

"What's up?" Chad asked smiling."Is Taylor already here?"

"Yeah, she and Gabriella are sharing a gallon of cookie dough ice cream and watching Mom At Sixteen."

Chad was about to find out 'what'.

"Troy! Who is that?" Gabriella yelled from inside. "Is that the pizza guy? Cause if it is then he's three minuets late!"

"No, honey. It's just Chad." Troy said after standing up.

"Oh, ok! Hi, Chad! Come on in!" Gabriella said in her normaly sweet voice.

Before they went in Troy whispered in Chad's ear, " First off, if they want something, get it. I don't care what it is, they get it. Second, don't speak unless your spoken too." Troy showed him a bruise on his shoulder. "That was from me asking if we had any milk. And most importantly, do not, I repeat, _do not_ get in between them and the fridge!"

Troy patted him on the shoulder before the proceeded.

"Honey, me and Chad are going to go do some finishing touches in the baby's room." Troy said in his nicest voice.

"Ok, go right ahead!" she said smiling back.

Just then Taylor burst into tears.

"What is it?" Gabriella asked her.

"How could he do that?" she sobbed. "You don't even say hello!" she said to Chad. "It's because I'm fat isn't it!"

Chad was about to burst into tears himself. He was about to go over and comfort her when Troy put a hand on his shoulder.

"Just wait." he mouthed.

When Chad turned back around Taylor was as dry as a desert as she finished up the gallon.

"Chad, would you mind running up to the store and getting us some chips and dip?" Taylor asked smiling.

"Oooooo and some watermelon too!" Gabriella added.

"Yes, sweetie." Chad said sweetly.

"I'll get the keys." Troy said nodding.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After Taylor and Chad left, Troy and Gabriella started getting ready for bed. Troy and Chad never did get to finish the baby's room.Turned out that Taylor and Gabriella wanted more than anything in the world to watch The Notebook. Turned out they also wanted stuffed crust pizza from Pizza Hut, double fudge brownies, and for Troy and Chad to watch the movie with them, more than anything in the world.

"Uh, Troy?" Gabriella said from the next room.

"What?" Troy said as he brushed his teeth.

"I think my water just broke."

"That's nice. I was thinking that tomorrow we could...what did you say?" he said poking his head into the bedroom.

But Gabriella was already half dressed and by the time Troy was she was already out the door with her bag and waiting in the car.

Troy grabed the check list that they gave him at the hospital. The first thing was to call the hospital and let them know that you're on your way. He picked up the phone, and after a few tries cause his hads were shaking, he finally reached the hospital.

"Hello? I'm bringing in Gabriella Bolton in! She's about to have a baby!" Troy half yelled with nervousness into the phone.

"Ok, calm down." an elderly woman said on the other end. "Now is this her first baby?"

"No! This is her husband!" Troy said miss-understanding her.

"Just calm down, son." the woman said in an understanding tone. "I meant is she about to have her first baby?"

"Oh, yeah."

"Ok then. I'll notify Dr. Masson. He'll be waiting for you when you get here."

"Great! Thank you!" Troy said before hanging up and rushing out the door.

When he got out Gabriella had just gotten off the phone with Taylor and her mom. Her mom had moved away a few weeks after she and Troy had gotten married, but she went ahead and let her know.

"Taylor and Chad'll be there as fast as they can." she said as Troy started up the car and pulled out.

Half way to the hospital Gabriella started to have contractions.

"Wait! Did you get the camera?" she asked just following the worst one yet.

"No, I'm sorry, hon. It's on the counter. I forgot to grab it."

"We have to go back and get it!" Gabriella said just before having a worse one.

"Gabriella, you're about to have a baby. We have to get to the hospital!" Troy said trying to talk some sense into her.

"But don't you always want to remember the birth of you first child?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"What took you so long?" Chad asked as they got out of the car at the hospital.

"We had to go back and get the camera." Troy said as they walked in.

When they got in there was a couple of nurses waiting with a wheelchair. When Gabriella was seated they wheeled her down to a room and got her on the bed.

**(let me just take this oprotunity to apologize in advance for any mistakes made in the birth section. i've never seen this done, just heard about it.)**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

An hour later Gabriella was in complete agony. Troy was trying to help as much as he could, but it wasn't doing much.

"Ok, Gabriella. You're doing great." said the doctor as she sat down in frount of Gabriella. "I think you're ready to start pushing now."

Fifteen minuets later it was not a happy place to be. Everyone had gotten yelled at for some misdeed in the past at least once.

"I hate you Chad!" Gabriella yelled.

"What did I do?" Chad said almost to the point of tears.

"You're the one who's responsible for this whole mess!" she yelled as the pushed.

Troy stared at Chad with an open mouth.

"You talked Troy into doing this to me! You wanted this to happen!" she finished, causing a small sigh of relief from Troy.

Troy looked over to see his dad motioning to him from outside the door.

"Hey, dad." Troy said as his mom walked in to be with Gabriella.

"Hey, son. I just wanted to catch you before you're officialy initiated into fatherhood." his dad said patting him on the back.

"Yeah. I'm kinda nervous. I mean, I don't know if I can do this right."

"Troy, that's exactly how I felt when we were about to have you. I didn't know if i was capable of raising a kid right and teaching him everything he's gonna have to know. But then I thought of my dad and all the stuff he taught me. And then everything just seemed to come naturaly."

"Thanks, dad. I'll never forget everything you've taught me." Troy said giving his dad a hug.

When he turned around the doctor was standing in the doorway.

"Come in and meet you're daughter." she said smiling.

Troy gulped. Suddenly his knees lost all ability to support him. He made his was as best as he could into the room where Gabriella was laying on the bed exausted, but with a big grin. Troy walked over to her and kissed her cheek.

When he stood back up one of the nurses tapped him on the shoulder. When he turned around the handed him a small bundle wrapped in a soft pink blanket.

Troy hand was shaking as he pulled back the cover to see a small little face looking up at him.

"Oh, Gabriella! She's so beautiful!" he said smiling as he turned around to her.

He handed her the baby as gently as he could.

"Oh, she is. She looks just like you."

"I was about to say she looks just like you." Troy said smiling.

Just then Gabriella yawned.

"Why don't you rest while I go tell everyone the good news." Troy said before going out to the waiting room.

Gabriella held the baby close as she slowly went to sleep. When she looked up, Jessy was standing in front of her.

"Jessy! Come see her!" Gabriella said proudly.

Smiling, she walked over beside Gabriella.

"Yeah, she's something else." Jessy said smiling, but in a sad tone.

"What is it? Is something wrong?" Gabriella said a little worried as she held her baby a little tighter.

"No, don't worry. You're going to be fine. I just have something to tell you." Jessy said sighing before continuing. "Well, accourding to the rules up there, since you've just had a baby, you're no longer in need of a guardian angel."

"So, does that mean you'll be leaving...and I won't see you again." Gabriella said sadly.

"Yeah. From now on all your problems will be the responsibility of the ARS, Alpha Rescue Squad. I know most of the guys on it. They'll take good care of you." Jessy said. "But I have been reassigned."

"Who is it?" Gabriella said when she saw Jessy's face lit up.

Jessy nodded to the baby. "Your daughter."

At this Gabriella's face lit up.

"Then I know she'll be in good hands." Gabriella said smiling. But then she remembered tat Jessy would be leaving.

"So, I guess I'll never see you again."

"Oh, you'll see me occasionaly." Jessy said smiling. "Bye, Gabriella. I'm gonna have to say, you've truly been the highlight of my carrer."

"Good-bye Jessy. I'll never forget you." Gabriella said before giving her a big hug.

Jessy waved good-bye as a male angel appeared beside her.

"Oh, this is Logan. He was Troy's angel."

"Pleased to meet you m-lady." Logan said in a british accent before bowing a little.

Just the the baby started to cry a little.

"Oh! It's ok!" he then said in a normal voice. "May I?" Logan said holding his hands out.

Gabriella gave the baby to Logan who started making funny faces for her. Soon her crys turned into happy sounds.

"Here." he said handing her back to Gabriella. "I specialize in newborns."

"Well, are we ready?" Jessy asked.

"I guess so." Logan said standing back beside her.

Jessy then waved good-bye as they dissapeared for the last time.

Just then Troy walked in.

"I told everyone that you needed a rest right now, but I'll take her out to them." he said sitting down beside her. "So, do we have a name for her?"

"I have the perfect name for her." Gabriella said smiling as she looked at her. "How about Jessy Elizabeth Bolton."

"You're right, it is perfect." Troy said as they smiled down on their perfect daughter.

Just to let everyone know, I had it planned all along to have Jessy going away like that. But don't worry, she's not gone forever. She'll come up a couple of times in the next edition if T. F. I. N. 


End file.
